


Your Games

by sammysouffle



Category: Hollyoaks
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Annoyed James, Cute, Flirting, Flirty Eric, Fluff, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-12 19:13:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28515486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sammysouffle/pseuds/sammysouffle
Summary: James meets Verity's other brother.
Relationships: Eric Hutchinson/James Nightingale, James Nightingale/Original Male Character(s)
Kudos: 4





	Your Games

Seething with anger, James threw his phone on the desk. Another argument. Another day ruined. Six months together and he and Ste were still on different pages. Neither of them seemed to get the other as they did in the beginning. 

"Someone seems like they need Snickers?" 

James looked up from his desk when he heard an unfamiliar voice and found a man about his age in front of him. There was something familiar about his features. The long face, the chiseled jawline, the swept-back dark hair, perfectly styled and not a strand out of place. But James was currently in the no mood to play 'Guess Who?'

"Can I help you?" He did not hide the curt tone from his voice. 

"I hope so," the man replied as he pulled a chair and plopped down in front of James uninvited. "I need a lawyer." 

"Well, congratulations, you  _ are _ in the right place then." James was also in no mood to deal with stupidity right now either. "So what's the case?" 

"Robbery," the man replied. "Someone robbed me." 

"I am sorry, but I am a criminal  _ defense  _ lawyer. I cannot help you with your case." 

"No, but only  _ you _ can help me," the man said desperately

"I just told you I am a criminal defense lawyer. It's my job to defend criminals, not prosecute them," James explained. A sigh escaped his lips when he saw the man's pleading eyes. "The prosecutor should let you know when they have a date for your case. Just have patience." 

"A prosecutor cannot help me because I have not filed a police report." 

"Excuse me?" James balked at the other man. 

"The robbery just happened about 5 minutes ago. That's why I said only  _ you _ can help me with this." 

"I believe there’s some confusion. I am not the police," James reminded him. There was confusion on his end as well. 

"No, but you  _ are  _ the one who robbed me." 

"What?" 

"Yes. You stole my heart." 

James blinked at the man. He did not know whether to applaud the man or slap him for his cheesiness. 

"I have a boyfriend," is what James blurted out instead. 

"Eric?" 

Before the man could respond, Verity’s voice came from somewhere behind them. A grin spread across the man’s face as he got out of the chair. 

"Oh my--- Eric, it really is you!" Verity rushed over to the man and threw her arms around his neck while he picked her up and spun her around once before putting her down on her feet. 

"What--- what are you doing here?" Asked Verity

"What? Can I not come and see my little sister?" 

Little sister. Now it all made sense. The man bore somewhat of a resemblance to Verity and to their father.

"Brother, you did not even tell me that you were visiting." 

"That's because I am not visiting." 

"What?" 

"I am the new Neurosurgeon at Dee Valley Hospital." 

"No! That cannot be! You must surely be lying." 

"No. It’s the stone-cold truth.” 

Verity screamed with glee and threw her arms around her brother's neck again and hugged him tight. "I cannot believe this! After all these years, you are finally here.” 

“So  _ this _ is your brother Eric?” James chimed in. He has heard about him from Verity but he did not expect the man to be so… chatty. 

“Well, you seem to know who I am, but I still haven’t had the pleasure of having your acquaintance.” 

“This is James Nightingale,” Verity replied for him. “He is a partner at the firm. And James, yes, this is my brother Eric… as you know already.” 

Not one to be rude, James got up from his chair and offered Eric his hand for a shake, “Pleasure to meet you.” 

A smirk twitched on the edge of Eric’s lips and he held James’ hand for a little longer than necessary. “Oh, the pleasure is definitely all mine.” He said with a wink. The blatant flirting threw James off and all he could do was blink at the other man. 

Verity cleared her throat behind them and James immediately pulled his hand out of Eric’s grip. 

“Brother, are you flirting with my colleague?” 

Eric shrugged a shoulder and threw a brief glance at James. “What can I say? I am just appreciative of what I see.” 

“He has a boyfriend, Eric,” Verity told him

“And  _ he _ is standing right here,” James snapped. “But yes, I do have a boyfriend.” James has never had tables turn on him like this. 

“Great. He can join too. The more the merrier.” 

Verity snorted out a laugh while James was just flabbergasted at Eric’s audacity. 

“But really, it’s  _ you _ I am interested in,” he continued to say and stepped in closer to James and stopped just inches away from him, using his full height to tower over James despite being the same height. “And I  _ always _ get what I want. I’ll see you around.” With a wink, he turned around and kissed his sister on the cheek before heading out the door. 

What had James got himself into? 


End file.
